Reloj
by itzel black
Summary: Draco no esta seguro de querer dejar a Pansy Parkinson fic basado en la cancion reloj de luis miguel


reloj

Esa sería su última noche en aquel castillo donde cualquiera que portara los colores verde y plata era tratado pero que escoria, bueno poco tenía que decir luego de haber servido al otro bando durante la guerra gracias debía dar que el héroe del momento abogo por él y su familia que si no en lugar de estar en Hogwarts estaría pudriéndose en una celda de azkaban obligado a trabajos forzados pero no era eso lo que lo tenia esa noche para volver a tenerla entre sus brazos sabiendo que jamás volverían a estar juntos era lo que lo llenaba de rabia por dentro saber que siempre fue un títere en las manos de su padre y no poder hacer nada por evitarle semejante dolor ya que ella albergaba otras esperanzas respecto a él.

Desde que anuncio su compromiso con ella, la otra dejo de asediarlo como antes la extrañaba y mucho solo podía conformarse con verla de lejos sabia que ella estaba sintiendo exactamente lo mismo pero como buena serpiente ocultaba sus sentimientos eran tan iguales por algo siempre fueron tan amigos siempre sin despegarse uno del otro como si estuviesen atraídos por un magnetismo increíble pero como no todo es para siempre tenía que terminar precisamente esa noche que sería la más eterna de su vida necesitaba decirle que la amo que siempre la había amado sin importarle que pensaran o dijeran los demás por primera vez Draco Malfoy dejaría de lado ese maldito orgullo característico de el para reemplazarlo por una faceta por entonces desconocida hasta para ella misma.

-¿otra vez pensando en lo mismo no Malfoy?-reconoció la voz de Theodore el único capaz de hablarle con la verdad por eso siempre lo considero su mejor amigo muy aparte de Blaise Zabini.

-¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer si no es pensar Theodore?-respondio sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

Theodore negó con la cabeza ambos sabían perfectamente las razones por las que se casaba con Astoria Greengrass nunca le simpatizo mucho la hermana de Daphne a su opinión era sumamente insoportable y no podía comprender como Daphne veía cualidades que a él simplemente se le escapaban.

-no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres hermano.-puso una mano sobre su hombro Draco volteo a verlo mientras sonreía irónicamente levantándose de su silla después.

-sabes que no tengo escapatoria Theo o es Astoria o nos quedamos en la calle y sinceramente no me gustaría ver a mi madre pasar privaciones para las que no ha estado acostumbrada ellos ya han hecho bastante por mi es hora que devuelva un poco de lo que me han dado, no es el momento de ser egoísta Theo.

-¡PERO ES INJUSTO COMO PUDO TU PADRE...!

-el simplemente vio lo que ere mejor para mi Theo entiende esta desesperado por nuestra situación económica.

-pues si tanto la cree mejor que se case él con ella, no tiene porque amargarte la vida a ti amarrándote a una mujer a la cual no amas ni amaras nunca.

Draco no izo más que sonreír comprendía que lo que Theo quería es que aventara todo a la mierda, que quisiera hacerlo muchas veces estuvo tentado en huir con ella pero se daba cuenta de la terrible realidad de sus padres simplemente no tendría corazón ni la valentía suficiente para hacerlo solo esperaba que su sacrificio valiera la pena.

-no la has visto.-se sintió tonto al preguntar solo eso.

-si esta en el lago negro apresúrate si quieres hablar con ella.

Draco salió presuroso del dormitorio aun no caminaba hacia las escaleras cuando se topo con la culpable de su desgracia la que sería su mujer por el resto de sus miserables días.

-¿A dónde vas? Tengo que ver algunos detalles de la boda contigo.

Draco rodo los ojos poco le importaba su estúpida boda por el que la preparara ella sola que no le importaba ni un mísero cacahuate.

-mira si quieres hazlo tu sola.

-¡COMO PUEDES DEJARME SOLA CON TODO ESTO DRACO!

-mira en primer lugar yo no fui quien se aferro a casarse así que arréglatelas como puedas y ahora quítate que llevo prisa.

-¿no me digas que todavía piensas arrastrarte por esa?-escupió Astoria con rabia.

-y me arrastrare lo que sea necesario Tory ahora con tu permiso me largo.

-está bien Draco te dejo despedirte como se debe.-lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa.-luego no se te olvide que en dos meses mas serás completamente mío Draco Malfoy no se te olvide que yo te compre.

Draco la miro con todo el odio que pudo en si tan solo pudiera juraría que se quedaba auto viudo ese mismo día pero tenía que esperar y entonces vería esa niña estúpida con quien quiso casarse si su vida a su lado iba a ser un infierno él personalmente se haría cargo de que Astoria sufriera lo doble que el ese sería su sueño dorado.

Prefirió no ponerle cuidado a sus estupideces apresurando el paso al llegar al lago lo primero que vio fue su figura bañada totalmente por los rayos del sol mientras se concentraba con la lectura de un grueso libro que bien pasaría por ser la biblia.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Pansy sin voltearlo a ver.

-tu sabes lo que quiero Parkinson.

Pansy dejo su lectura buscando sus orbes grises al fin pasaba lo que durante dos semanas trataba de evitar¿ hablar? ¿de que si todo estaba hecho? Se puso en pie con la intención de marcharse pero el rubio logro detenerla.

-por favor déjame en paz.

-solo déjame decirte un par de cosas y si no quieres no me vuelves a ver Pansy.

-no quiero problemas con Greengrass.

-te amenazo con algo.

-eso es algo que francamente no te incumbe Draco.

-a mi me importa todo lo que tenga que ver contigo tu eres lo más importante para mi aunque te rías, te amo Pansy y siempre voy a hacerlo.

Pansy dejo de reírse en verdad estaría hablando en serio, no solo lo hacía para burlarse de ella como lo había hecho otras veces pero esta vez no le daría el gusto de verla llorar por él.

-necesito que te quites Malfoy necesito…

-seré breve te lo prometo.

-está bien.-siempre pasaba lo mismo el triunfaba y ella se daba por vencida.

Draco sonrió al menos le daría chance de explicarle sus razones ya que estaba seguro Greengrass le había dicho otra cosa.

Tomo su mano caminando hacia el reloj que estaba en la última torre una habitación fría, húmeda, pero en fin era su escondite secreto como ellos solían llamarlo cuando querían un momento a solas.

No necesitaron de palabras muy en el fondo ella sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba por eso quiso hacerse a un lado para no hacerle las cosas más difíciles pero no podían seguir negando lo que sentían apenas llegaron a la torre Draco se apodero de los labios de la morena desesperadamente como si la vida se les fuera en ello se separaron únicamente por la falta de aire que comenzaba a hacer estragos en sus pulmones pero después volvieron al ataque esta vez mas efusivamente Draco estampo a Pansy en una de las paredes mientras que las piernas de la morena ya rodeaban su cintura rosando su miembro con su sexo los besos se hicieron más intentos la ropa comenzaba volar por todos lados y la pasión empezaba a hacer de las suyas con ellos.

En menos de nada ambos se encontraban tendidos sobre un viejo colchón semidesnudos tocando todo lo que encontraban Draco devoraba ansiosamente los grandes pechos de Pansy devorando más de una vez sus rosados pezones que parecían piedras bajo sus afilados dientes incansables pero ella no se quedaba atrás hacia un trabajo extraordinario con el glande de Draco haciendo unos ejercicios que consistían en subir y bajar apresuradamente logrando que salieran un par de líquidos blancos que mancharon sus calcetas no le importo.

-te amo.-susurro Draco muy quedito para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo.

-y yo a ti.

Los labios se juntaron una vez mas esta vez Pansy izo a Draco darse media vuelta hasta que quedo encima del rubio con un leve ejercicio ella misma inicio los movimientos que los llevarían a ambos hasta el mismísimo cielo, Draco mantenía la mirada fija en el techo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro se sentía exquisito el sentir su miembro apretado en las paredes vaginales de su amante mientras que sus testículos chocaban contra su sexo al fin decidió fijar su mirada en ella la visión de sus pechos moviéndose al mismo tiempo que ella era excitante llevo inmediatamente sus manos hasta ellos pellizcando los duros pezones haciéndola gritar pero no de dolor sino de placer eso provoco que cerrara mas las piernas encerrando todavía más su miembro

-¡OH DIOS MIO!

Pansy sonrió para sus dentro acelero mucho más los ejercicios provocando que su cuerpo y el de Draco se movieran ya sin control a esas alturas los gemidos ya habían sido suplantados por los gritos tenían suerte de que casi no hubiese alumnos merodeando por ahí ya que ninguno de los dos puso un silenciador para amortiguar los ruidos.

-¡PANSY!

-¡SSHHH AGUANTA MAS DRACO!

Siguió galopando encima de el hasta que sintió su miembro ya semi erecto sea era la señal que esperaba unas cuantas embestida más profundas que las otras y Draco se vino dentro de ella ocasionándole miles de espasmos cayendo exhausta a un lado suyo

-supongo que esta fue la despedida no.-dijo ella con algo de tristeza

El respiro profundamente en los últimos segundos pensaba en lo que Theo le dijo antes que saliera a buscarla y sinceramente parecía estar retomándolo.

-no lo creo.-los ojos verdes de Pansy cobraron un brillo que jamás vio en ellos tomo un mechón de sus cabellos azabaches para olisquearlo.-necesito pensar con más claridad de mi decisión dependen mis padres.

-tú sabes que quede completamente huérfana cuando Voldemort mato a mi hermano pero con mi fortuna y lo poco que queda de la tuya podemos vivir tranquilos por mucho tiempo.

Esa respuesta terminó por convencer al rubio no querría vivir separado toda una vida de la mujer que amaba amarrándose a otra que sencillamente no soportaba así que la decisión ya estaba tomada: Astoria podía irse mucho al diablo con su dinero pero el se iría lejos con ella con Pansy Parkinson.

-me has convencido esta misma noche rompo mi compromiso con Astoria y renuevo el que tenia contigo a partir de ahora mi nueva vida contigo será perfecta.


End file.
